Paranormal Academia fanfic (pas la vrai)
by MaximeAlliasLeCookie
Summary: Dans cette histoire je me retrouve dans la paranormal academia allez voir la fic pour tout comprendre car je survolerait certains trucs . Dans une académie étrange notre personnage principal vivra d'étranges aventures en compagnie des creepypasta et des personnages d'oeuvres du type jeux vidéos ou animé . BONE lecture ;)
1. Prologue

Salut je m'appelle Maxime et je vait entrer dans un nouveau lycée nommé O-Yama

ouai c'est pas commun comme nom mais bon passons je ne suis pas un sportif ni une grosse tête mais un peu un sans (patient et flemmard) voila voila j'èspere m'être bien présenté .

-Fiston tu parle encore a ton portable ?

\- Papa tu sait très bien que c'est un tic de tout enregistrer dessus

\- Oui mais sa en devient flippant

\- Haha..Ha….ha Heu sinon pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelait au juste ?

\- tu doit partir au lycée dans 5 min c'est ce pourquoi je t'appelait

\- QUOI ? OK J'ARRIVE

Et c'est ainsi que ma nouvelle ¨vie¨ commença .


	2. Un nouveau départ dans un nouveau lycée

Lundi 9 Mai 2016 8h :

Je déteste commencer dans un nouveau lycée en plein milieu d'une année (soupir) !

Bon bah on va voir dans quel classe je suis …

2nd B ? Bah j'espère que les gens y sont sympa attend c'est quoi mon emploi du temps ?

Lundi : EPS,ET MUSIQUE LE MATIN ? Et mince je vais pas aimer ce lycée et cette année commencer avec EPS et finir avec 2 h de musique ça craint bon bah on y va .

Lundi 9 Mai 2016 12 H

J'ai passé une matinée bizarre je sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici et que quelqu'un m'observait moi et une fille d'une autre classe je croit que son nom était Léa ouai c'est définitivement sa je doit vérifier ma théorie et rester aussi longtemps que possible au lycée pour voir se qui se trame

Lundi 9 Mai 2016 17H23

Je m'ennuie je finissait a 16H mais elle finissait vers 18 h il me semble (je me suis renseigné)

mais la c'est long d'attendre .

Lundi 9 Mai 2016 18H

Je sens la présence se rapprocher

Lundi 9 Mai 2016 18H15

HEIN ! Cest quoi ce truc ? Puppet de fnaf 2 ?

Pas possible il s'attaqua a Léa je ne peut pas l'aider elle va mourir parce que je suis faible ?

HEIN ?

ELLE A FAIT JAILLIR DES TENTACULES NOIRES ? OK….

Oh Ya juste Jeff The Killer qui l'emmene … JEFF ? Y VONT Ou ?


	3. Pouvoirs ?

Arg je repense a cette fille .. comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui Léa comment j'ai pus l'oublier ?

Bon donc elle a tuer Puppet puis a suivie Jeff The Killer ah et d'ailleurs elle est ou ? Elle aurais du arriver i heures ! Bah l'expérience a dû être traumatisante même pour quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs comme elle ah bah ya ses parents je vais leur demander

Salut vous êtes bien les parents de Léa non ?

\- O.. Oui pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas la aujourd'hui vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Non le proviseur nous a convoqué pour nous l'expliquer

\- Ah…

\- On te le diras quand on le saura (non même pas en rêve vu la raison)

-Ok merci je vais retourner voir mes amis passez une bonne journée

\- Bonne journée a toi aussi

TRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONTRANSITIONtTRANSITION

Ah tiens le prof de philo évoque un sujet des plus curieux ~LA PEUR~ apparemment c'est lié a hier bon bah j'ai commencé et j'ai dit que la peur de l'inconnu était fréquente , d'autres on rétorqué que l'arachnophobie était la plus fréquente

j'ai rajouté que la phobie était une peur intense ça a duré 1 heure .

TRANSITION bon ok j'arrête .

Après les cours je suis aller manger un bout et la j'ai vu les amis de Léa je leur ai demandé pourquoi elle n'etait pas avec elles et elles ont répondus qu'elles s'étaient engueulées mais je savaient qu'elles mentaient donc je leur ai dit de dire toute la vérité ce qu'elles n'ont pas accepté donc j'ai abandonné je me disait que si je la voyait (Léa) je lui demanderait et elle me répondra peut-être .

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOON

Le lendemain en me réveillant je vit qu'un micro trou noir était dans ma chambre :

Ok ne panique pas ne panique pas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Je crie a plein poumons et quand j'ai souhaité qu'il disparaisse il l'a fait je fut heureux a nouveau mais effrayé .

TRANSITI… bon ok j'arrete xD

(au lycée)

Heu je ne sait pas quoi penser pour ce matin mais bon n'y pensons plus .

Heu je resen la présence mais la elle ne s'approche pas bon bah je vais en cours (il a un mardi normale c'est tout)

Voila voila ce chapitre est terminé j'èspere que vous l'avez aimé et si vous avez des choses a proposer contactez moi par mail (dans ma description) voila voila bonne journée/


	4. Le retour de Puppet

Le lendemain je me réveille avec le même trou noir dans ma chambre mais un plus grand j'ai l'impression , en voulant le faire disparaître rien qu'en y pensant cela marche je commence a comprendre qu'il m'écoute mais n'aime pas le fait qu'il grandisse de jours en jours mais bon je vérifierais ma théorie plus tard .

Le matin j'arrive en cours et sens que la présence me suis effrayé je m'oblige a rester près de tout le monde en me disant que ça fera de bons boucliers humains si il attaque .

Les cours se déroulent normalement jusqu'a 10 h 34 ou les lumières s'éteignent ce qui est généralement mauvais signe et la le prof dit : NE PANIQUEZ PAS

mais bon je me sentais calme et sentais que de toute façon le prof paniquais plus que moi

je me suis dirigé vers la porte et le prof m'a dit de revenir j'ai juste répondu:je vais me charger de puppet .

PASSAGE AU PRESENT

*Mais pourquoi j'ai dit sa moi ? Je suis débile nan mais sérieux quoi .

j'entend un cri et je me sens plaqué au sol par réflexe je ferme les yeux et pense a un endroit (je ne sais même pas pourquoi) et la **pouf** cela m'y téléporte je me retrouve donc en face de … et merde puppet … bon bah run run run run …

après quoi 2 minutes de courses je me fait frapper par puppet dans le dos et m'écroule au sol

énervé je sens quelque chose monter en moi et en me concentrant je fait apparaître une épée faite d'une matière noire qui m'est inconnu jusque la et surtout elle ne reflète rien a part des ténèbres envahissant l'espace autour de moi

je m'aproche de puppet et le plante le faisant fuir fier de moi je regarde derrière moi et voit le reste de ma classe me regarder stupéfait et soudain le prof lance un:vous avez tous des pouvoirs ici ou quoi ? Ce a quoi je répondu : Chais pas.

La Jeff The Killer arrive et me dit de le suivre je lui demande juste un truc : tu m'emmène au même endroit que Léa ? Oui on peut dire ça .

Le fait qu'il me le dise d'une manière aussi vague me fait froid dans le dos on arriva a un portail menant a un immense manoir et la je lu l'inscription ¨PARANORMAL ACADEMIA¨

Je lui posa une question : Ya des fantômes ? Car paranormal veut dire paranormal

hum non ne t'inquiète pas étrangement je me sentais rassurais quand il me regardais avec son large sourire pour me le dire .

Et voila fin de ce chapître et je suis fortement désolé d'avoir prît tant de temps a l'ecrire mais je travaille beaucoup en ce moment avec le brevet et apres le brevet les vacances donc j'ai pas eu la masse de time pour écrire mais il est la bon je me met a taffer pour le suivant et j'espere vous en sortir 3 aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner .


	5. Un proviseur spéciale

Je tiens a préciser que les 2 derniers n'étaient que très peu datés ce qui me permet de mieux modéliser l'histoire mais bon la j'écris tout d'une traite et c'est compliqué mais bon je suis content de pouvoir me trouver du temps pour écrire ça me permet de décompresser et ça fait du bien ah et pour répondre a la review anonyme c'est résumé au début pour pouvoir arriver vite a l'académie je veux dire je ne veux pas passer 36 chapîtres a O-Yama cela serait ennuyeux bon bah voila j'ai finit de vous ennuyer on peux commencer l'histoire.

En arrivant je vis a ma grande surprise que le proviseur était Slenderman ce qui me surpris mais bon je ne fît pas apeuré il avais l'air sympa et puis de toute façon en cas de problème je n'aurais qu'a me téléporter chez moi bon bah j'entre .

B-Bonjour

-Bonjour tu es Maxime c'est sa ?

-Oui

-N'ai pas peur je ne mord pas

-O-oui désolé

-Humpf bon tu est le second humain a venir ici

-Ah donc Léa est bel et bien ici

-Oui pourquoi tu la connaît ?

-O-Oui un peu juste que je me demandais si elle allais bien après son combat face a Puppet

\- Ne t'inquiète pas elle vas bien

-Et puis si je suis le second au moins ça veut dire qu'il y a un humain ici donc je n'ai pas a avoir trop peur

-Oui tu peux le voir comme ça mais bon tu imagine bien que tu n'est pas venu ici juste pour Léa je supose

-Oui je me doute que mes pouvoirs y sont grandement pour quelque chose

-Oui Rare sont les humains pouvant avoir des pouvoirs comment dire aussi présent vois tu a ton âge tu n'es pas sensé avoir autant de puissance mais bon passons en fait tu es aussi une des rares personnes pensant que la magie existe encore et aussi tu en a développé de tel a cause des mangas que tu regarde et que tu lis ainsi que les creepypastas que tu écrit et lis etc. et surtout ton imagination débordant et tes émotions son un moyen qui te permet de faire sortir tes pouvoirs si tu préfère tes pouvoirs son la quantification de se que tu ressent et de ce que tu pense , et tu est ici pour apprendre a les utiliser .

-Vous savez que cela fait beaucoup de chose en moins de 20 minutes je ne sais même pas quoi comprendre dans tout ça je veux dire j'ai bien tout saisi mais le problème est que je me croyais être un lycéen normal et je me retrouve face a mes idoles les monstres que je rêvais de rencontrer donc je ne sais même pas comment réagir .

-Je suppose aussi que tu te demande comment on va le dire a tes parents ?

-Hum en fait non je pense qu'il comprendrons si je leurs dit : bonjour si je ne reste pas ici je meurs je peut rester ?

-*retient un léger rire* oui c'est une manière de le voir bon je supose donc que tu vas rester

-Oui vous avez tout juste

-Très bien tu pourras toujours aller rendre visite a tes parents via le portail ne t'en fait pas

-Bah en fait pas besoin du portail

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Bah je peux me téléporter donc c'est plus rapide

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ce détail , bon je vais laisser Jeff t'acompagner a ta chambre

-Très bien merci de m'avoir accueilli en personne et bonne journée monsieur le proviseur

-Bonne journée a toi aussi

Hey salut c'est TransiSANS *badum tss c'est juste une transiSANS normal

-Voila voici a chambre elle va devoir rester comme ça jusqu'a demain car on avais pas prévu ton arrivé désolé .

-pas grave bon je vous remercie et vais de ce pas dans ma chambre bonne journée Jeff.

-Bonne journée


	6. Un jour de repos pas mérité

11H50

On m'avais dit que je pouvais passer ma journée dans ma chambre ou me balader car aujourd'hui

je n'avais pas cours et que je commençais demain (fallait préparer les profs a me recevoir etc) je me suis dirigé vers la cafétéria pour manger et repartir dans ma chambre les gens me regardais bizarement ils avais entendu la rumeur d'un garçon humain arrivant dans l'école mais bon je n'avais que faire d'entendre les autres parler sur moi, je vît Léa manger avec Sans,Papyrus,

Fell-Papyrus,Fell-Sans,Bluberry et Swap Papyrus j'ai donc décider de ne pas les déranger et puis vivre dans mon coin était mon habitude je veux dire je n'ai que très peu d'amis et ils ne datent que de 2 semaines avant j'etais seul donc bon je suis habitué un fois de plus ne me fera pas de mal come je le pensais elle ne ma pas remarqué ce qui pour ma part ne me dérangeais pas j'avais demandé un

Curry massaman car cela me donnais envie depuis que j'avais appris que c'était le meilleur plat au monde en dessert je prît un tiramisu de Clorinda je mangea mon repas et avant de rentrer dans ma chambre entendit un bruit dehors donc je me dirigea dans le bureau du principale et lui demanda si je pouvais aller vérifier dehors le bruit que j'ai entendu il m'a répondu positivement en me rajoutant revient avant ce soir tu auras un test a passer très bien je serais présent .

Donc je me dirigeais dans la forêt dehors et la je voit une femme que je reconnaît directement c'est iris de Juuou Mujin no Fafnir elle est blessé je voit tres rapidement une ombre c'est nightmare sans je suis effrayé mais ne peut pas fuir car il bloque la voie d'une tentacule.

bon je supose que je vais devoir me battre hein ?

-Essaye toujours gamin je suis immortel

-J'avais oublié ce détail …

-Tu sais que tu est foutu non ?

-Jamais

-Tu ne sait même pas contrôler tes pouvoirs tu est devenu fou ?

-Hum non je suis juste sur de survivre mais je veux tenter un truc avant

-Ah ouais ? Et bien va y je t'attend

-Très bien

Je fît sortir des couteaux du sol en direction de nightmare ce qui le surpris

-Humpf tu sais donc en controler une partie

-Je ne fait que commencer . Dis-je en faisant apparaître 1 gasty blaster (tout petit gaster blaster)

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA tu veux me faire peur avec ce truc ?

-Attend un peu pour voir

Le blaster fît sortir un laser d'environ 1 mètre de diamètre ce qui surpris mon adversaire

-Oh je voit tu veux jouer comme ça hein …

Il sortit des tentacules du sole et me projeta en l'air et me visa avec un gaster blaster je me suis donc de ce pas téléporté dans le bureau du principale qui en me voyant apparaître comme ça fut surpris et me demanda ce qu'il y avais dehors je répondit

-Oh juste Nightmare-Sans

-QUOI ok tout les profs seront contactés mais tu a pris du temps tu n'a quand même pas cherché a le battre si ?

-Non je voulais juste tester mes pouvoirs bon je vais dans ma chambre monsieur le proviseur

-Très bien nous feront attention a Nightmare-Sans

TRANSIIIIIIIIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON .

Faut vraiment que je me calme avec les transition .

Bon donc la j'étais dans ma chambre et la j'entend quelqu'un frapper a la porte qui me dit de venir pour le test ah et d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de préciser tout a l'heure que j'ai téléporté Iris devant slenderman et qu'il s'est occupé de lui.

Bon donc j'arrive devant une table et la quesqui me demande les gens ? HEU MEC BOIT JUSQU'A ÊTRE BOURRE ce a quoi je répondit :

-Cela va être compliqué

-Pourquoi ?

-Je tiens de manière pas très normal ou plutôt paranormal BADUM TSS

-On va bien voir . Me dirent ils en mettant sur la table 1 bouteille d'absinthe originale , 2 de champagne et 3 de vin blanc et ils me dirent de tout boire

-OK

Je bus tout cul sec et la ils lancèrent alors tu te sens comment ?

-bien . Dis-je d'une manière qui leur prouvais que j'etais sobre

-On va te rendre saoul tu vas voir

Je bus 47 bouteilles d'absinthes de suite en restant sobre

\- QU-QU-QU-QUOI ? COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE ENCORE SOBRE

-Je vous avais prévenu .Dis-je d'un air moqueur

-Bon on t'ouvre tu peux retourner dans ta chambre

Je retourna a ma chambre pour dormir .

PFIOU ca fais 3 chapître en 1 journée je suis crevé la xD bon j'èspère que ce chapter rush vous a plus j'en sortirais maintenant bien plus souvent qu'avant ne vous inquiétez pas ^^.


	7. Un jours de repos de avec Iris

Hey les gens on m'a envoyé des reviews pour me dire que j'avais abusé pour l'absinthe mais vous allez comprendre dans ce chapitre .

Ah le con pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier moi ? j'ai trop mal j'ai trop forcé sur ma magie hier pour ne pas sentir l'alcool humpf bon pas grave ça va passer.

*marche en titubant et tombe par terre

AIE

Salut

-Lut

-Tu te souviens de moi pas vrai ?

-Oui t'inquiète Iris

-ça va ?

-Hum non vois tu hier on m'a donner le défi de boire et je l'ai fait

-Et tu a bus quoi ?

-oh rien juste 48 bouteilles d'absinthe originale

-QUOI MAIS T'EST SERIEUX ?

-Hahaha… oui . *a honte

-Et tu as tenu comment ?

-J'ai utilisé ma magie

-Tu as utilisé ta magie d'une manière inutile tu sais ?

-Oui

-mais du coup si t'a magie t'a empêcher d'avoir mal et d'être bourré pourquoi tu te sent mal ?

-J'en ai trop utilisé et du coup je me sens fatigué et j'ai mal partout

-Tu es toujours aussi intelligent hein ?

-C'est bon pas besoin de se moquer

-Pourquoi ? C'est tellement drôle quand tu t'énerve tu sais ?

-Tu sais que j'ai actuellement envie de te tuer n'est ce pas ?

-Oh tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerve

*rougis -Non j-Je ne suis pas mignon

-AHAHA tu commence a rougir

*s'enfuit sous son lit

-Bon je te laisse rejoins moi au réfectoire je serais la pour la journée et toi vu ce que tu as vécu hier avec nightmare t'a un jour de repos de suite

-cool

-Bon je t'attend au réfectoire ah et il est 10 h 34

-Ah….

-A tout a l'heure .

-A toute

*se douche,s'habille et prend des plantes médicinales dans son sac pour se soigner

Je me dirigea de ce pas vers le réfectoire et en sortant je vis que les élèves faisaient un cours sur les poisons etc …

mince moi j'aurais adoré y être bon pas grave je vais profiter de la journée avec Iris .

On a prît un petit déjeuner ordinaire et on a pas arrêter de parler ensemble on a finit a 11 h juste avant que le cours de simulation se termine et on fonça dehors se balader (avec l'autorisation de slenderman bien sur )

Donc tu ne reviendras pas après ?

-Non désolé je peux toujours essayer de m'inscrire mais l'année est presque finit ça servirait a rien

-peux tu au moins me passer ton numéro comme ça si l'un s'entre nous a besoin d'aide il peut appeler l'autre

-ça me va

-tiens le mien ….

-Ok et le mien est ….

-Bon du coup tu pense que nightmare est encore la ?

-Non je ne pense pas au pire tu nous téléporteras hein ?

-Ouais t'inquiète

-Mais j'ai remarqué un truc sur toi Max

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais on dirais a ta tête que tu ne ressens aucun sentiment

-Ah désolé c'est une habitude . *Fait apparaître ses émotions (actuellement la joie ) sur son visage

-Ah la c'est mieux hihi

-ha ha..

-Heu Max ?

-Oui

-On gardera contact hein ?

-Oui t'inquiète ah et juste tu veux que je vous aide pour certains dragons ?

-ça pourrait aider oui

-Hum yen a un qui arrive quand ?

-Dans environ 2 h ya un deuxième Basilik Rouge qui arrive et comment dire on a plus de Mistilteinn

-En gros vous êtes dans la merde

-Ouais

-Bon je nous y téléporte

-Okay

Je nous ai téléporté a 8 km du basilik rouge

-Okay tu reste ici et tu prie ok Iris ?

-Tu doit me promettre de pas mourir ok ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrai tu me connaît

Je me mit en route sur la tête d'un gaster blaster et me positionna au dessus du basilik

comme je me doutais il m'attendait il se mit a tirer avec ses yeux j'étais effrayé a l'idée de me faire toucher et de mourir instantanément je tire avec mon gaster blaster et en refait apparaître un sous mes pieds pour ne pas tomber , comme je m'y attendait il n'a rien senti je me concentrait a esquiver ses attaques et me dirigea vers iris pour lui demander d'aller chercher des renforts car tout seul je n'y arriverait pas elle s'empresse donc d'appeler les autres sur son téléphone pour leur dire de venir anéantir le basilik avec moi pendant ce temps je retourne sur mon blaster pour attirer le basilik rouge assez loin pour qu'il ne touche pas Iris le problème est qu'il s'en fout de moi et lui fonce dessus

TOUCHE PAS A MA IRIS !

-Quoi ?

-Oups ….

-Bon sinon la j'ai légèrement peur la tu peux m'aider ?

-J'ARRIVE

Je fonce au dessus d'elle avec un gaster blaster et la téléporte dessus

Bon je te laisse le contrôle

-Quoi ?

-Ya le moyen pour le contrôler ici

je saute au sol et la laisse en l'air et la le basilik s'intéresse enfin a moi

-On va jouer tout les deux

et voila je vous laisse ici je suis cruel ? Allez rendez vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	8. Le basilik rouge de son propre sang

Hey la suite est déjà la je ne suis pas cruel en fait ^^ bon allez bon chapître

ah et ceux qui se demande je devait sortir le chapître plus tôt mais du coup a cause de ma co google chargait pas xD

certains se demanderont a quoi servent de si grands espaces eh bien ils servent a répondre aux question qu'on a posé en reviews au chapitre d'avant et si pas assez de place je répond en msg

-Alors petit basilik on me poursuit maintenant que je suis a terre ? Et bien vas y je t'attend

Il sortit alors son troisième œil de son dos et visa au dessus de moi eradicant mes 120 gaster blaster que je venait de faire apparaître

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu prédit le futur tu as donc préparé ton œil bien joué petit dragon MAINTENANT PLACE AU VRAI COMBAT

je fit apparaître une arbalète a carreau d'anti gravité (en gros je le touche y s'envole)

Je tire et effet immédiat il s'envol de haut

-On dirait que même sans ailes je peux te faire voler . * **lâche un petit rire**

Le dragon rugit et lance des lasers dans ma direction que j'évite facilement en me téléportant

-Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver je doit juste tenir ou si j'y arrive l'endommager.

Ah merde il a ressortît son œil il a du sentir que j'allais lancer une offensive sérieuse bon bah pas le choix

\- INTERITUM DAEMONUM

une immense hache avec un crâne en bout de manche et du sang sur une face apparut dans ma main

-bon bah j'y vais

Alors que je lançais la Hache sur le dragons je ne vît pas le dragon tirer dans ma direction je ne mourut pas non Mitsuki prît le coup pour moi

-Pourquoi ?

-POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Elle ne méritais pas ça *pleure

JE VAIS TE TAILLER EN PIECE *un sourire effrayant se dessine sur son visage et une peur envahit tout ceux qui me regardent (sauf le dragon ça serais trop facile)

-APERIRE OSTIUM INFERNUM

Une immense porte apparut elle avec des crânes a chaque coins et était protégé par un chien a 3 têtes

-Cèrbère ça va mon gros toutou ?

-Wouf

-Bon je peux juste invoquer un truc

-Wouf *Il hocha les têtes positivement

-Dum terra caelum Hispania errant non pereunt animabus in limbo ex Treant

Une sorte d'arbre géant apparu

-Tu peux me prêter ta force Tréant ?

-Seulement si tu en es digne

-A toi d'en juger

-Tu ne l'es pas au revoir

-QUAND A TU CRU ETRE CELUI QUI AVAIS LE CONTROLE ? *se met a rire avec un regard flippant le tréant s'exécute

-Donc distrait moi ce dragon je doit préparer un truc avant

SI DECODE QUOD ILLUD QUOD EST VERE NIHIL FACERE DIE TUA PETO A TE, ET VIRTUS NON EST IN LE VIRTUS GAEBOLGA

Une immense hache rouge et noir descendit du ciel et alla s'abattre sur la bête qui mourut sur le coup

-Bon les filles ?

-Oui ?*collectif

-Je peux m'occuper de Mitsuki ?

-Comment ça ? Lança Yu d'un air interrogateur

-Je peux tenter de la soigner elle n'est pas encore passé de l'autre coté

-Tente toujours. lança Yu

-Très bien ANGELUS ANGELUS EGO ORATIONIS VITAM ET MORTEM ANIMAM TUI ANGELUM UT INVENES EXSILUM IN CORPUS TUUM

Une étrange lueur descendit du ciel jusqu'au cadavre de Mitsuki;un énorme flash apparu et juste après l'intense lumière Mitsuki se relève avec la peau les organes etc … de revenue et surtout un Yu qui pleure de joie .

-Bon mon travail ici est terminé a + Iris 3

-A p-p-plus 3

-(a voix très basse) je t'aime

-quoi ?

-r-r-r-r-r-rien

\- ?

-(Mitsuki a Lisa a voix basse)T'a entendu pareil que moi ?

-Le je t'aime ?

-Oui c'est trop mignon non ?

-Mouais

-(Iris)Vous parlez de quoi les filles ?

-(Lisa)Oh on dit juste que Maxime t'a dit je t'brbrbr

Mitsuki met sa main devant la bouche de Lisa

-Tu me cache quoi Mitsuki

-r-r-r-r-rien

-Je sais que vous parliez de Maxime mais moi j'ai un gros dossier sur lui

(Lisa) Ah bon ? Lequel ?

-Bah tout a l'heure quand le basilik m'a foncé dessus il a pas dit Touche pas a Iris mais Touche pas a ma Iris

-(Lisa)Croustillant

-(Maxime)HEY JE VOUS ENTEND

*Rire collectif*

Hey salut les gens je suis désolé si les 2 chapitres vous on paru long il fallait que je les fasse de cette taille sinon cela aurais fait 36 chapitre sur ce p*t*n de basilik;) (cours manger du chocolat avec Chara en attendant de trouver un moyen de l'introduire a l'histoire


	9. Annonce

Hey LES GENS voici le nouveau chapitre … nan jdec c'est un annonce que je voulais faire

JE SUIS MALADE et cela me saoule car je ne puis pas écrire sans me sentire mal de ce fait mon encre reste *tousse

wtf ? Kewa ki m'est arrivé je croivais (je vais te tuer pour le croivais) que j'étais intelligent

bon donc désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire désolé bon je ne peux pas continuer éternellement je rego dodo


	10. Retour ?

Salut les gens je …. bon pour faire court je pense arrêter ma fanfic sur paranormal academia car je ne trouve pas d'idée a faire je ferait d'autre fanfic (CatTale) donc la raison de mon absence est la déprèssion (ma copine m'a quitté , je n'ai plus d'amis sauf skype , mon lapin est mort et je subit des harcèlements aux collège mais je tiens grâce a ma maman et en regardant vos messages:) merci du fond du coeur les gens et ne vous inquiétez pas je reprend les publications (1 par semaine pour EarthTale) ah et je vais créer GaméducationSchool une fanfic comme paranormal academia mais avec des persos de mangas , animés, jeux etc bon je go écrire a + dans le bus ah et si vous avez des questions posez les j'y répondrais


	11. Chapter 11

HEYA LES GENS !  
JE SUIS REVENU et je viens vous poser une question:

Je vais continuer mon bistoire (et publier le d but) sur mon blog voulez vous le lien ? 


End file.
